


When the Light Dies

by entropy_maximum (missjmelville)



Series: Salvation Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/entropy_maximum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After, Dean soothes the pain away with lips and tongue, it is almost enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Light Dies

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I wrote when I first had the story idea for the Salvation Verse.

Dean strokes a finger gently down the feathers of Castiel's wings, he uses only the barest hint of pressure because any more and Cas' body shudders in pain and his face scrunches up with the effort it takes him not to scream.  
  
They've come to a tenuous truce, Dean can touch, so long as it's as light as possible and never for too long. Castiel allows it only because he loves Dean, he cannot deny Dean this one small thing, even if it still pains him to do so.  
  
After, Dean soothes the pain away with lips and tongue, it is almost enough.


End file.
